bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock in Other Media
Since its release, the BioShock series has had a major cultural impact, both inside and outside the gaming world. Many of its elements have been referenced in other media. Andrew Ryan *Blizzard Entertainment's MMORPG World of Warcraft features a reference to Andrew Ryan, that appears as an NPC named "Anderov Ryon" in Stonetalon Mountains, who gives a modified version of the very first speech Andrew Ryan gives."Anderov Ryon" NPC article at Wowhead.com *In the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal, the player is tasked with a challenge titled "A Slave Obeys" where they must assassinate Mr. House, the leader of New Vegas using a golf driver."A Slave Obeys" article at Nukapedia: The Fallout Wiki *In the Borderlands 4th add-on, Claptrap's New Robot Revolution, Claptrap gives a modified version of Ryan's first speech."Claptrap and Andrew Ryan? New Borderlands DLC" article by Raine Hutchens on Gamerfront.net Big Daddies and Little Sisters *An Alliance or Horde quest chain in World of Warcraft requires the player to help Alice/Clarissa, a little girl, repair Mr. P/Mr. D (short for Big Papa/Large Daddy), a massive robot in the shape of a diving suit, before piloting him and killing several enemies using fire, ice and lightning attacks. The little girl's dialogue is sometimes identical to the Little Sisters', and at the end of the quest chain she offers the player "Mr. Bubble's Shockingly Delicious Ice Cream"."Just Ask Alice" and "Dream of a Better Tomorrow" quest articles at Wowhead.com *In The Simpsons episode "The Food Wife", Homer Simpson takes his eldest children, Bart and Lisa, to the Expensive Electronic Entertainment Expo, or E4. In a character gallery features the game's iconic Bouncer in between Halo's Master Chief and John Madden."The Food Wife" episode article on Wikipedia *The "Long Live Play" advertisement campaign for the PS3 features a commercial in which several well-known characters from a variety of popular video games meet in a tavern to toast "Michael," the player of their featured games. A BioShock-era Little Sister, in a slightly modified purple dress, makes a silent cameo appearance. *In 2009, DC Comics released The Flash: Rebirth with the secondary story "Power Girl." This issue featured invading aggressors that look similar to Bouncer Big Daddies on a two page spread."DC Universe Meets Bioshock In Flash Rebirth" article at MTV.com *The crossover fighting game PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale features a Bouncer Big Daddy as one of the playable characters, as well as being aided by a Little Sister. There is also alternative costumes for the Big Daddy, including a Rosie Costume (although it also uses the Bouncer's Drill) and a Big Daddy Plushie costume (resembling an early version of Eleanor Lamb's doll from BioShock 2).PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, article on Wikipedia During its Level 3 Super, various quotes can be heard from Andrew Ryan via radio. *In Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty, an add-on pack for Borderlands 2, there are two unique enemies named Mr. Bubbles and Lil' Sis. However, Lil' Sis is a male midget wearing girls' clothing and a tricorn hat."New Borderlands 2 DLC Adds BioShock Easter Eggs" article by Denny Connolly at GameTrailers.com *There are some enemies called Megaliths in Secret Agent Clank that wander through an underwater base on a planet named Rapshore (which also has a similar name to Rapture). Despite being enemies, they are also recognized for being "excellent babysitters", referencing the Big Daddy and Little Sister relationship. *People who pre-ordered LittleBigPlanet Vita, recieved a Bouncer Costume and Little Sister costume to be used ingame. (Later released for sale in the Playstation store) Splicers *In Prototype 2, you might come across an infected citizen that uses the same model as the Lady Smith Splicer from BioShock 2. She isn't special in any way, except for her appearance. Consumables *The advertisement for Chechnya Vodka appears in the 2010 video game Mafia 2, which was also published by 2K Games. BioShock Infinite Enemies *As a part of a special promotion for BioShock Infinite, several characters of Team Fortress 2 appear in special skins modified to resemble enemies encountered in the game including Songbird, the Fireman, Cornelius Slate, and a member of the Vox Populi. 250px-Steel Songbird.png|Sniper wearing a promotional Songbird misc. 250px-Person in the Iron Mask.png|Pyro wearing a promotional Fireman hat. Blind Justice.png|Demoman wearing a promotional Cornelius Slate inspired hat. Vox Diabolus.png|Engineer wearing a promotional Vox Populi hat. Doe_Boy.png|Soldier wearing a promotional period soldier's hat Sydney_Straw_Boat.png|Sniper wearing a promotional straw boater hat 700px-Pounding_Father.png|Heavy wearing a promotional Motorized Patriot wig hat Bioshock_Infinite_Promotional_Image.jpg|Preorder hats promo picture Columbia *''BioShock Infinite's'' floating city of Columbia serves as a backdrop in two of the levels in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, featuring some of the game's elements, including Sky-Lines and Security Zeppelins. *"Sackboy meets BioShock Infinite" introduces BioShock Infinite themed costumes and stickers to be used in LittleBigPlanet 2 & Playstation Vita. *The Web Series'' Nostalgia Critic's mentions and show clips from ''BioShock Infinite and Columbia due his praises the video game's environment art in his editional episode "A Video Game is Art". (Note: BioShock also appears for a short part of his video.) Videos References Category:BioShock Series Category:Real-World